Drowning
by Casparina
Summary: Hikari se estaba ahogando y no podía estirar su brazo para intentar ser salvada. A veces uno se niega a ver la ayuda que le quieren dar.


Discleimer. Digimon, tristemente, no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su habitación le parecía más fría esa noche. Las luces permanecían apagadas desde la mañana y no había abandonado su cuarto por más de diez minutos. Estaba hecha un ovillo junto a su cama- desde que había intentado levantarse de su cama, solo para terminar en el suelo con un sordo golpe, no lograba encontrar las fuerzas para volver a moverse- el suelo era duro contra su piel, y sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidas por la posición y su falta de movimiento.

No lograba recordar el momento exacto en el que todo a su alrededor pareció querer llevarla al drenaje. Un día entre sus 12 o 15 años despertó con la realización de que algo dentro de ella estaba mal. Algo la intentaba ahogar desde sus entrañas.

Había vivido una infancia feliz, no podía quejarse, su familia era unida y la amaba. Tenía buenos amigos que la hacían reír y nunca pensó que eso estuviera mal. Se llevaba bien con los amigos de su hermano y a algunos incluso los consideraba como una extensión de su pequeña familia.

Pero todo eso no parecía ser suficiente.

Una mañana Hikari despertó sintiéndose vacía, pero creyó que sería solo una sensación pasajera de la que no valía la pena hablar. Antes de darse cuenta ya llevaba meses así.

Nunca le dijo a nadie, como sea no era que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta, pero si alguna vez le preguntaban ella siempre respondía lo mismo.

"Solo tengo un resfriado" y les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca nadie pensó que fuera otra cosa, ya todos sabían que su salud solía ser deficiente.

En un principio no le molestaba que la dejaran sola después de eso, pero cuando el hoyo en su interior se agrandó, fue cuando comenzó a llorar casi cada noche en su habitación por la falta de apoyo que parecía recibir de los que ella consideraba sus amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera que su interior se volvía tan negro como veía su exterior.

Y aun así sonreía para calmar a los otros, siempre deseando que alguien se le acercara y notara las pequeñas rajadas que ahora estaban permanentemente en ella.

Su hermano era distraído por naturaleza y nunca percibió el ligero cambio que presentó su aura. Tampoco fue que tuviera numerosas ocasiones para verlo, había recibido una invitación para jugar en un nuevo equipo en el extranjero y sin pensarlo había tomado su oportunidad.

Toda ella se sentía mal cuando una vocecilla en su cabeza lo detestaba por dejarla sola.

Sus padres estaban ocupados diariamente con sus trabajos, tomaban turnos extras para pagar lo que la beca deportiva de Taichi no lograba cubrir. No podía molestarlos con sus pequeñeces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había transcurrido otro día antes de que sus piernas encontraran esa energía de reserva que le permitía volver a levantarse para caminar tres o cinco días más antes de volverla a dejar caer.

Era lunes por la mañana y el cielo alumbraba más de lo que había esperado. Permanecía concentrada en su sombra y creyó sentir como una lágrima se formaba en su ojo derecho, proveniente de la nada.

Una mano cayó en su hombro y disimuladamente se llevó su manga del suéter a su ojo para borrar el rastro que podía haber en su rostro.

"Hola pequeña" Sora tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y la castaña suponía que había corrido hasta alcanzarla.

"Sora, no te había visto" no podía dejar de preguntarse si solo ella era consciente de las lágrimas que intentaban tomar posesión de sus ojos otra vez. Una parte de ella deseaba que su amiga se diera cuenta para por fin hablar abiertamente con alguien.

"Claro que no, te he llegado por detrás, y tú parecías más interesada en ver tus pasos que en prestar atención a tu alrededor. Debes tener más cuidado." la pelirroja la tomó por el brazo y la acompañó a su escuela. La preparatoria de Sora quedaba enfrente de la secundaria de Hikari.

Así fue como otra vez se le pasó la oportunidad de hablar con alguien.

Las clases eran aburridas, como siempre, pero mantenía su vista al frente, viendo sin escuchar lo que su profesora les decía. Estaba comenzando a perderse en su interior cuando un golpecito en su hombro la hizo voltearse. Detrás de ella Yuriko sostenía un papel delicadamente doblado, supo en cuanto lo vio que provenía de Takeru. Lo tomó y con cuidado lo desdobló.

 _No creerás lo que traigo para ti. –T_

Hikari sonrió agachando la cabeza, su rubio amigo siempre encontraba la manera de alegrarla un poco cada día. Desde hace ya dos semanas el de ojos azules le traía un pastelillo los martes, se había vuelto su pequeña tradición y toda la semana esperaba para que llegara la hora de descanso en esos días.

No era solo el dulce que con cuidado escogía su amigo, sino que eran los días que tenían solo para ellos. Desde que habían crecido el tiempo a solas se había reducido, la cercanía que habían desarrollado se había ido disminuyendo, hasta que decidieron dedicarse ciertos días.

Ahora su relación volvía a florecer y era de las pocas cosas que hacían que la castaña se sintiera como la alegre niña que alguna vez fue.

El descanso había llegado y los dos amigos estaban sentados junto a las jardineras del patio, pocas personas seguían yendo ahí desde que abrieron otra estancia al otro lado de la escuela, así que podían quedarse solos y hablar o simplemente sentarse juntos a mirar el cielo.

"Hikari ¿Sucede algo?" el rubio la estaba mirando, no necesitaba voltearse para saberlo, podía sentir su mirada.

La chica se tensó y permaneció un momento inmóvil, esperando que su amigo continuara hablando, dándole la oportunidad de esquivar la pregunta. Pero su amigo seguía ahí, callado, dejándola hablar.

"No sé a qué te refieres" se volteo para verlo y le dedico lo que creyó era una buena sonrisa fingida. Era la que acostumbraba hacer y nadie parecía notar la diferencia.

Nadie excepto Takeru, lo supo cuando vio como la miraba. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos intentaban examinarla.

"¿No confías en mí?" la voz de su amigo pareció quebrarse, logrando que la castaña se sintiera mal por mentirle, por no saber como arreglarse.

"No es eso Takeru, en verdad no pasa nada" una vez que su mentira había iniciado no podía dar vuelta para atrás "Te prometo que si tuviera algo te lo diría" tuvo que morderse el interior de su boca por lo que había dicho.

"¿Me lo prometes" Takeru cayó, esperando escuchar una respuesta, pero Hikari tenía un nudo en su garganta, así que solo sonrió y volvió a asentir " Yo estoy aquí para ti Hikari, sea lo que sea"

La castaña casi soltaba sus lágrimas y se ponía a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amigo, sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y eran lo que siempre había esperado, que en verdad le dolió escuchar el timbre de regreso a clases. El descanso había terminado y con eso su oportunidad de hablar con alguien que quisiera escucharla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya llevaba una semana sin regresar a su pequeño hoyo negro y Hikari no podía sentirse más esperanzada. Sabía que ese logro se debía a su mejor amigo que, con solo unas palabras, la había logrado levantar. No era mucho, y poco a poco sentía como ciertas partes de ella comenzaban a tambalear, pero el poder pasar siete días sin derrumbarse por completo era una dicha que no se podía negar disfrutar.

Cuando entró a su salón de clases ese martes, creyó que volvería a tener la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo y, tal vez, podría abrirse un poco a él.

Se sentó en su usual puesto junto a la ventana y esperó a que el salón terminara de llenarse. Estuvo esperando a que el de ojos azules entrara por su puerta, pero los minutos pasaban y cuando el profesor entró se dio cuenta que su amigo ya no iba a llegar.

Fue hasta el comienzo de la segunda hora que Takeru decidió aparecer.

Preocupada, Hikari le escribió una pequeña nota que, esperaba, no fuera vista por su maestro.

 _¿Qué te pasó? ¿Está todo bien? – H_

Siguió con el mayor disimulo el trayecto que su papelito recorría. Alcanzó a ver como el chico la recogía y comenzaba a escribir en ella, pero tuvo que voltearse al sentir la mirada de su maestro sobre ella, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era un regaño.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera como el recado regresaba a sus manos por parte de una compañera, pero la morocha tuvo que esperar hasta asegurarse que ya no la estaban observando.

 _No te preocupes. Solo estuve un poco… ocupado. En el descanso te explico. – T_

Hikari sonrió y decidió relajarse, nada malo podía haber sucedido si Takeru le contestaba tan tranquilamente.

Otra hora pasó y la castaña corrió para caminar hacia su lugar predilecto para el descanso, acompañado por su amigo.

Espero el tiempo que le pareció necesario antes de preguntarle por el inconveniente que lo había retenido en la mañana.

"En realidad no fue nada. Llegué un poco tarde y no me dejaron entrar a la primera hora" la castaña sabía que había algo que su amigo no le estaba contando, pero antes de precipitarse intentó sacar un poco más de información.

"Amm y, ¿Qué te retuvo?" soltó su pregunta antes de darle una mordida al pan que su amigo le había traído.

"Solo, mi madre me pidió que le ayudara con algo antes de entrar a clases. Las cosas se demoraron más de lo esperado" descubrir mentiras se había convertido en uno de las pequeñas habilidades de la castaña, pero no se necesitaba a un experto para saber que el rubio ocultaba algo.

Hikari cayó y por lo que siguió de receso dejó que Takeru hiciera la plática y ella se quedaba callada, asintiendo o haciendo algún sonidito cuando el momento lo ameritaba.

Llámenlo hipocresía, pero Hikari no podía confiar en alguien que no confiaba en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora estaba formando parte de una fiesta a la que nunca había planeado ir.

Sus compañeros de salón habían decidido juntarse una tarde de viernes a estudiar en casa de Yuriko, la habían convencido con eso por lo menos. Había llegado a las cinco de la tarde, preocupada por haberse atrasado a la hora que habían acordado. Al cruzar la puerta vio a todos sentados en la alfombra de la sala, con libros y cuadernos de apuntes a sus lados.

Tres horas después le comenzó a doler la cabeza y Yuriko le prestó su cuarto para que descansara un momento. No supo en que momento cayó dormida, pero cuando despertó todo el cuarto estaba en oscuridad y fuera de la habitación se percibía un incesante ruido que le perforaba los oídos.

Al salir por la puerta la música se intensificó hasta que logro convertirse en lo único que lograba escuchar. A su alrededor había personas que nunca había conocido, o tal vez algún otro compañero de secundaria en el que no había reparado, lo que sabía era que del grupo con el que estaba estudiando no lograba encontrar a ninguno.

Se quedó sentada en la sala por unos minutos, sintiendo la responsabilidad de despedirse antes de partir, pero no duró mucho tiempo en ese lugar antes de decidir que lo mejor era buscar a su compañera, en realidad su principal razón para irse fue que una pareja de acaramelados había ocupado el otro lado de su asiento.

Busco en el patio trasero y al no tener éxito se trasladó nuevamente a dentro, decidió buscar en los cuartos pero todos estaban vacíos, así que lo único que le quedaba era la cocina.

Su intentó por entrar fue en vano, pues en cuanto cruzó el umbral un chico iba saliendo con un vaso de una sustancia en la que la castaña no quería pensar. Pero terminó manchando su camisa con la bebida y cerró los ojos para intentar bloquear las risas que sabía pronto llegarían. Salió corriendo y ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar las disculpas que el chico le pedía.

Estaba ya fuera de la casa cuando algo la sostuvo por el brazo. No quería voltear, pero la calidez de la mano le indicaba que era su amigo y en ese momento no podía sacudírselo.

"Takeru ¿A qué hora llegaste?" intentó darle una sonrisa, pero ya sabía que por más que lo intentara nada evitaría que su amigo se preocupara.

"Podría decirte lo mismo, no te vi llegar" los ojos de su amigo parecían querer ver su interior y nunca se había sentido tan incómoda junto a él "Hikari ¿Qué pasó?" la preocupación se podía sentir en el aire.

En ese momento la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta, incluso más de lo que en ocasiones se sentía, estaba moqueando por una ridiculez y era casi seguro que el rubio también lo vería así. Por el amor de Dios, había millones de cosas peores a que te mancharan en una fiesta. Hay estaba otra vez ella, sintiéndose mal, culpable y poco merecedora de sus lágrimas, siempre terminaba así.

"No es nada, perdón, no quiero preocuparte" con la manga se secó los ojos, en ese momento no tenía que disimular el movimiento, no es como que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Volvió a intentar sonreírle y se volteo para dirigirse a su casa.

Pero Takeru la siguió y no dejó de hablarle. Y Hkari se sentía mal porque en ese momento lo que menos quería era hablar o estar cerca de alguien y parecía que, por primera vez, su amigo no podía darse cuenta de eso.

"Hikari háblame, y no intentes decirme que no tienes nada que eso ya no te lo creo. Has estado así desde hace mucho tiempo y yo he intentado darte tu espacio, pero ya no puedo verte así" Takeru se había movido y ahora estaba frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros y Hikari quería llorar porque seguramente su amigo ya se había hartado de ella y sus cosas " No me moveré hasta que me hables ¿Hice algo? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?"

La castaña dejó caer unas lágrimas pues no sabía cómo responderle. Algo pasó _si,_ alguien la molestó _tal vez_ , pero era algo de lo que no quería hablar y que por lo general olvidaba.

Así que permaneció callada, esperando a que su amigo terminará de ver que ella no valía la pena y se fuera y la dejara sola, porque eso era lo único que ella creía podía esperar de las personas.

"Hikari ¿Qué sucede?" su amigo la sostuvo más fuertemente y le siguió hablando hasta que la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse ahogada por toda la situación.

"Aléjate" le gritó sin intención, pero no pudo sentirse mal por hacerlo. Había colapsado.

"Hikari háblame, por favor. Quiero ayudar" el rubio la abrazó y la castaña ya no tuvo fuerzas para intentar separarse, todo su entorno la estaba consumiendo y ya no le importaba.

Quiso responderle a su amigo, decirle que era una broma, un juego, sonreír y seguir adelante, pero sus párpados se le hacían pesados y pronto dejó de sentir cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó en su habitación con un leve dolor de cabeza. Recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido la noche anterior, con solo la excepción de no saber cómo había llegado a su cama.

Solo que esa no era su cama ni tampoco estaba en su habitación. Al despertar había quedado distraída y no había reparado en las notorias diferencias que ese cuarto y el suyo tenían. Y claro que sabía en donde estaba, ahora que podía enfocar mejor su mirada era obvio las cosas que identificaban ese cuarto.

La recamara de Takeru era solo un poco chica para una persona. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color celeste y sus dos puertas, la del armario y la de su entrada, permanecían castañas. Había fotos sobre repisas y un cuadro que de niño había dibujado pintado sobre la pared. A Hikari no le sorprendió la limpieza del lugar, Takeru era casi el completo antónimo a la suciedad y desorden.

Se encontró a si misma sentada sobre la cama, ya no siendo tapada por la sábana y sonrió por los cuidados que su amigo siempre tenía para con ella. Pasaron los minutos y permaneció en la misma posición, pero eso no le molestaba necesitaba un tiempo sola para pensar y decidir que era lo que haría.

Media hora después de cuando se levantó decidió que era el momento para hablar con Takeru, no solo para disculparse por su comportamiento de la noche pasada, sino para hablar de verdad y confiarle las cosas que se había prometido nunca comentar.

Pero tenía que ser ahora o se arrepentiría, no había tiempo para perder. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, sintiendo más energía en ese movimiento que en lo que lograría con diez días. Se puso sus zapatillas que estaban acomodadas junto al armario y fue hacia la puerta; pero antes de alcanzar el cerrojo, la puerta ya estaba siendo abierta.

Frente a ella estaba su mejor amigo, sosteniendo con dificultad una bandeja de comida. La castaña no se detuvo y lo ayudó a cargarla, pero el rubio se resistía causando que ella se riera de sus reacciones.

Estaban sentados nuevamente sobre la cama, Hikari le daba mordiditas a la corteza de s tostada y Takeru bebía de su jugo, cuando la morocha habló.

"Takeru" espero a que su amigo la volteara a ver, cosa que el chico hizo casi al instante, percibía en su voz el tono serio que avecinaba la conversación " Creo que estoy lista para hablar"

Y Hikari supo que fue lo correcto, pues Takeru no le despegó su vista hasta que, con lágrimas en los ojos, la castaña terminó de hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, espero le haya gustado, y si así fue por favor dejen un comentario


End file.
